Stats
Wazhack uses stats as units of measure to indicate how skilled a character is at combat and other activities in the game. During character creation, clicking on the stats list will allow the player to assign stats manually. View a Table of Stats and Skills . Stats Strength - Melee damage, melee hit chance, maximum carry weight before becoming burdened, maximum throwing distance Dexterity - Hit chance (accuracy) Constitution - HP regeneration speed, hunger increase rate, maximum carry weight before becoming burdened Intelligence - chance to memorize a spell, time required to memorize spells, increases spell casting success rate Wisdom - Mana regeneration rate, mana gain on level up, time required to memorize spells, time until spells are forgotten Charisma - Vendor buy/sell prices, duration of control over summoned creatures Notes All classes are subject to requirements for each stat. To see these limits, review the Table of Stats and Skills. Tips When creating a new character and considering stats it is recommended to match the strengths of the class. Ex: Knight needs strength more than intelligence, reverse for sorcerer. Assigning stats manually allows the player to create characters with stats that allow them better access to skills they are not normally specialized in. Ex: A spellcasting knight may be created by adding points to Intelligence and Wisdom. Modifying Stats Stats may be modified by the following methods: *'(any)' modifier: Potion of Gain Ability (modifies a random stat) *'(any)' modifier: Potion of Gain Ability effect from drinking from a fountain (increases a random stat) *'Strength' increase: eating a bit of giant innards, Golden goos (Royal jelly), a bit of Balrog innards, blobs of queen bee goo or a bit of fire giant innards *'Strength' modifier: Wearing a pair of Gauntlets of Power *'Dexterity' modifier: Wearing a pair of Gauntlets of Dexterity *'Charisma' modifier: wearing an enchanted crown or wearing an enhcanted pied cap or a Feathered Hat (+3 feathered hat gives +7Charisma) *'Intelligence' increase: eating Mindflayer meat *'Intelligence' decrease: Mindflayer special attack *'Intelligence' and Wisdom modifier: wearing an enchanted wizard hat or helm of brilliance *'Intelligence' and Wisdom increase: Blessed Potion of Enlightenment Unverified Information The following information has been documented but needs further evidence: *'Constitution' increases amount of HP and HP gain upon level up/quaffing potions of healing *'Charisma' influences number of vendors found in the dungeon, influences critical hit chance, chance to dodge and chance of finding rare loot (e.g. most important stat) 'Skills' Skills are a measure of how proficient a character is with the various weapon and magic varieties in the game. Weapon skills have six levels of proficiency, and each character begins with a number of skills at level 1, and the rest at level 0. Magic skills also have 6 levels of proficiency; only some classes start with magical skill levels beyond 0. Successfully performing magic and attacking with weapons (must cause damage) increases your skill in the weapon or magic type the spell or weapon belongs to. This will not benefit the character until he/she achieves enough points to level up the skill type. When enough points are gained in a skill type the player may choose to increase the character's level in that skill type. Magic skills come with a special caveat. The opposites (life-death and light-dark) cannot be fully mastered. If you master light magic, then you cannot master dark magic, and the same applies to life-death magic. Zapping(using wands) will increase magic proficiency (less than casting spells), but storing and using spells from a staff will not. 'Magic Skill Types' *Life & Death (opposed) *Light & Dark (opposed) 'Weapon Skill Types' *Knives *Swords *Greatswords *Backswords *Axes *Clubs *Polearms *Bows *Throwing Notes Magic skills will seem to progress faster than weapons. This is due to the fact that magic skills progress each time a spell is cast, regardless of whether it affects the intended target (for example, a missed Magic Missile counts; failed casts due to spellcasting penalties/low Intelligence do not count). Weapon skills, however, require a hit with the weapon to give a skill increase. The notable exception is bows, which give skill increases every time an arrow if fired, regardless of whether it hits its intended target. Talents Battle Magery #20% reduction of penalty for wearing metal and casting. #40% reduction of penalty for wearing metal and casting. #65% reduction of penalty for wearing metal and casting. Beast Mastery #Monsters you create are 25% more likely to be tame; charm duration is increased by 25%. #Monsters you create are 50% more likely to be tame; charm duration is increased by 50%. #Monsters you create are always tame; charm duration is increased by 100%. Commerce #25% finer margins from shopkeepers. Services 10% cheaper. #50% finer margins from shopkeepers. Services 25% cheaper. #Shopkeepers sell fully identified items at cost price. Services 50% cheaper. Dual Wielding #10% increased speed when dual wielding. #20% increased speed when dual wielding. #40% increased speed when dual wielding. First Aid #10% faster health regen. #20% faster health regen. #30% faster health regen. Gastronomy #10% more likely to find meat on corpses. Food value is known to you. #20% more likely to find meat on corpses. Food quality is known to you. #50% more likely to find meat on corpses and no ill effects from eating certain foods. ( Note: This fully negates sickness and damage from eating old or rotten food). Magic Precision #50% more likely of landing a critical with spells and wands. #Double the likelihood of landing a critical with spells and wands. #Triple the likelihood of landing a critical with spells and wands. Mighty Blow #Attacks have a chance to knock an enemy a bit back. #Attacks have a chance to knock an enemy back for a moderate amount. #Attacks have a chance to knock an enemy back even further. Heavy weapons may temporarily stun the target. Shield Parry #When wearing a shield, attackers land 25% fewer critical hits. #When wearing a shield, attackers land 50% fewer critical hits. #When wearing a shield, attackers never land critical hits. Story Telling #Can stop monsters from attacking for a short amount of time. #Can stop monsters from attacking for a little longer. #Can stop monsters from attacking for even longer. Weapon Precision #50% more critical hits, 100% more with bows and two-handed weapons. #100% more critical hits, 200% more with bows and two-handed weapons. #150% more critical hits, 300% more with bows and two-handed weapons. Weapon Knowledge #Can tell better weapon when dual wielding. #Can appraise quality (enchantment level) of weapon after equipping it. #Can identify weapons like a dwarven smith. Wizardry #Your mana recovers 25% faster. #Your mana recovers 50% faster. #Your mana recovers twice as fast. Alignment Alignment affects both the probability of finding spellbooks from specific schools and the religious beliefs of the player character. Effects of alignment on spellbook generation in the dungeon (+ means more spellbooks, - means fewer spellbooks): (Source: Wazhack.com multiplayer page) For information about player character religion and beliefs, see the Table of Religious Beliefs by Class/Alignment. Speculation on Alignments Avoiding unlawful/evil acts such as stealing from shops or murdering your pet/NPC's is believed to move the character toward the lawful alignment. (False, no mechanic currently exists for changing alignment of the player character (build 1.34). Alignments may have an effect on which artifacts are found. (confirmation needed) Category:Info Needed Category:Strategy Category:Metagame